


Partner Ashvee

by Storyreader21



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Ashvee, Looking for beta to add more detail to story, Male to Female, Trainer Lillie, Transformation, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: During the alola shrinking incident Ash ends up being turned into a partner eevee, just in time for let's go Eevee storyline.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> I don't have as much detail as I would like. Is anyone willing to be my beta, and add more detail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbirth with shrunk Ash caught in an unaware threeway with gigantamax Pikachu, and Gigantamaxed Eevee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> This chapter is only one with unbirth, or that type of relations as well. The unbirth scenes were also edited by drammon over on fanfiction

A shrunk Ash and Lillie were floating through the air on a Comfey, when a Murkrow knocked Lillie off with Ash following a couple seconds later. However those seconds were crucial. While Lillie bounced off a tarp, and landed on a fruit stand where she was eventually found(and later regrown due to Ash's Pikachu sneezing on her and Sophacles), Ash fell into the bag of a Delibird leaving on a delivery to Galar, with Ash being knocked out when he landed on the package in the bag head first. When Ash woke up he noticed he was in a bag, and climbed up where he noticed he was being carried in a Delibird's bag over a region he didn’t recognize, but before he could get Delibird's attention, Delibird suddenly jerked as a beam of energy came from a pokemon den he was passing over, and surprised him. This caused Ash to fall out of the bag while the Delibird regained control and kept flying. Ash fell into the den where he was immediately caught by strong winds and blown around. Ash was shocked when he saw two pokemon, both giant to normal sized humans, at his new size was beyond giant. One was a giant Eevee that had far thicker neck fur then normal, and the other was a giant Pikachu that had actual lightning for a tail. The two pokemon were growing larger and larger by the second, until they reached the height of a royal palace. Suddenly the giant Pikachu began to make its way towards the now giant Eevee, His fully erect penis out of its sheath. Ash realizing what was about to happen, tried to angle himself away from the two pokemon so he wouldn't get caught by the two of them during their mating. The air current had another plan, as suddenly it began pushing ash towards the giant Pikachu, more so towards its giant dick. Ash began trying to swim away, in any other direction to not land on the horny pokemons cock. A harsher blow of wind through ash right into the pokemon's penis, more specifically through the pokemon's urethra. Luckily for Ash, he wasn't forced all the way through the pokemon's urethra, unluckily he was trapped somewhere between the middle of the urethra of the Pikachu’s cock, causing him to have a difficulty to breathe as there was so much musk in the little air he could take in. Ash began to try to move, trying to find a way to get out of the pokemon's dick before anything happens. thankfully the pokemon's precum that was currently surrounding the boy made it easier for him to wiggle through the tight confines he was in. That is until he was suddenly being crushed by the dick's inner walls. Outside, The giant Pikachu finally reached the Giant Eevee. The Eevee turned around and bent over, revealing her sopping wet pussy, which revealed that she was currently in heat. The Pikachu Grabbed the Eevee’s waist and began to line up its cock with the entrance of the female pokemons vagina. once he did so, he quickly rammed himself inside, both letting out loud moans of pleasure. Still, inside the Pikachu’s urethra, ash gasped out in pain, as he began to feel crushed by the new tightness that was currently surrounding him. He was losing air until he felt himself shooting out of the urethra and into a wider, and much more moist cavern which luckily had more air but had the same musky taste in it (people can taste things in the air). The giant Pikachu began to rapidly thrust in and out of the giant Eevee, even if he was bigger Pikachus are known for their quick but bountiful release. the both of them suddenly stilled, just as Pikachu’s knot engorged and prevented any of his semen from leaving the eevee’s pussy. Ash thought it was over, after finally catching his breath. but he thought to soon, suddenly he felt himself being forced forward, as the giant Pikachu released more and more cum into the eevee. Ash was thrusted deeper into the moist cavern which he knew was the inside of the giant eevees vagina. he was forced into the womb before blacking out as he hit something hard and fast. What he won't know until much much later is that what he hit was an unfertilized egg, one that absorbed him and began changing him. he won't know until many months later what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter most of the needed detail is for the unbirth scene


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash hatches and heads to Professor Oak, while Lillie prepares to go on a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.

When Ash regained consciousness, he felt his body had changed, and he was bigger, but was still in the egg which was being carried by something running.

“Jeez.” Ash heard a trainer’s muffled voice say, realizing that was who was carrying him. Though one he never met before. “What a week. I found this egg in a pokemon den in Galar, and barely escaped the angry parents, so I fled here to Kanto, after hearing this region has new pokeballs that don’t need to weaken pokemon before having the same catch rate, only for those team rocket grunts, Cassidy, and Buff to hear the egg is from Galar, and start chasing me through route one. I better hide the egg, and draw them off. I have a few minutes before they catch up after my last trap."  
With that the trainer hid Ash's egg under a pile of leaves and continued running, Cassidy and Biff running past a little later, but from what Ash heard through the egg in the wrong direction.  
Knowing it was safe Ash pushed at the egg to escape finally doing so, and tried to stand, only to discover that he had become a regular sized Eevee, that had a heart pattern on the tip, causing him to check, and discovered that he had become a girl Eevee.  
Knowing it was dangerous, Ash practiced her moves before heading to Pallet Town, glad when she noticed Professor Oak saying bye to some Pidgey in the distance.

**Meanwhile in Pallet Town**

Lillie was staying with Ash's mom, having decided to go on a journey through Kanto in order to honor Ash's wish to become a pokemon master. Since it had been several months since the shrinking incident where Ash was lost.  
She had decided to leave Snowy behind due to her being busy comforting Pikachu, and Mrs. Ketchum(who was really upset that Ash was lost in what was supposed to be a safe school). Who took it hardest, though Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak still helped her get to Kanto when her mother and brother got even more overprotective. The others also took it hard, The classmates spent most of the time with their family, all of Ash's pokemon came over to Professor Oak's lab and were comforting each other, while the school was closed and Faba was forced to run away due to his actions causing the shrinking in the first place.  
Lillie finished getting ready and headed to the stairs when Gary's younger brother Trace(not to be confused with professor Oak's assistant Tracy) ran up the stairs.  
“Morning Lillie.” Trace said  
“Hello Trace.” Lillie responded. “What are you doing here?"  
“I couldn’t wait any longer so I came to get you.” Trace said. “Today's the big day. We're finally getting our starter pokemon from Professor Oak and become real trainers, and Snowy doesn't count since she is staying here. I'm gonna book it to the lab, so see you there!”  
With that Trace left while Lillie walked downstairs seeing Mrs. Ketchum looking at pictures of Ash, knowing how to get over lost easier due to losing her husband long ago, but not yet completely fine, while Snowy was cuddled up with Pikachu looking up at the achievements Ash won.  
“Hey everyone.” Lillie said, “I'm off.”  
“Alright Lillie.” Mrs. Ketchum said putting up the album with a sigh. “Remember, the new pokeballs don't require battling pokemon to use, while your pokemon still get experience. You can send pokemon to Professor Oak permanently to receive candies to make your pokemon stronger, so catch lots of pokemon. If you mom or brother stop by I will help keep them off your trail, just be safe okay?”  
“I will. Thanks.” Lillie said before leaving to Professor Oak's lab when she noticed him at the entrance to route one, saying bye to some Pidgey, so she headed that way instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the detail needed is on Ash realizing her new form, and getting used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets captured by Lillie, and they start the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ = Pokemon thoughts

Lillie walked up to Professor Oak as he finished up.  
“Well, my good Pidgey, thanks for the help! I think I understand you all a bit better now thanks to this.” Professor Oak said as the Pidgey flew away, and he turned around noticing Lillie.  
Ah! If it isn't Lillie!” Oak said walking up to her. “Oh, of course! I promised to give you and Trace your pokemon today since you are leaving Snowy here. Well, in that case why don't we head over to…”  
“ _Professor Oak, over here!_ ” Ash the female eevee cried running up to him through the tall grass.  
“Hmm? What's this…” Oak said as she ran past due to the grass being too tall for her to see out of once she entered it, causing her to run out the other side where she noticed Lillie.  
“ _Lillie?_ ” Ash said stopping, “ _What are you doing here?_ ”  
“My, my… I surely wouldn't have expected an Eevee to appear around here!” Professor Oak said in surprise. “But since the opportunity has presented itself…why don’t we practice some pokemon catching? With the new pokeballs you don't need to battle wild pokemon just throw out your pokeball for the same chance to catch it!”  
“ _What!_ ” Ash said too shocked to avoid being captured in a pokeball from Lillie which felt cramped, and muffled, but not blocked, sound and vision.  
“That was a pretty fine performance my girl.” Professor Oak said.  
“Thanks." Lillie said. “I practiced."  
“I could tell.” Oak said. “Why don't you pick up that pokeball?”  
Hearing this Ash finally got over her shock and started struggling, causing the pokeball to jump up and down.  
“What in the-?" Oak said in surprise.  
‘ _This isn’t working’_ Ash thought. ‘ _Wait, the lab! If I can get the pokeball there they will realize I am not a normal pokemon and will investigate, which will help me tell them what happened, or least show them when they test me._ ’  
With that Ash started jumping the pokeball around Lillie to get there attention.  
“Now that is a lively pokemon if I’ve ever seen one!” Oak said, letting Ash know she got their attention, causing her to start running in place, using the pokeball like a hamster ball, as she sped along to the lab, and hopped the pokeball into the pokeball holder in the middle.  
“Professor Oak!” a voice Ash barely recognized as Trace(not having seen him since before his journey) “Those pokeballs there-I swear there were only two a second ago, but now there are three!”  
“A perfectly reasonable reaction, my boy!” Professor Oak said. “You see, one of them is the Eevee that Lillie caught just now.”  
“So wait, Lillie.” Trace said. “You caught it yourself?”  
“I'm not an it." Ash muttered to herself, while making the ball jump in protest.  
“Wha-!” Trace said. “I've never seen that happen before!”  
“Hohoho! How interesting!” Professor Oak said, Ash hoping he was about to be examined. “Still…Lillie, I know you want to go on a journey in memory of Ash(‘ _Wait, what?_ ’) but will you be okay?”  
“Yeah.” Lillie said, the sorrow in her voice clear even to Ash in her ball. “It's just Kanto, and while I grew back to normal, Ash was lost. I feel really guilty about that and I miss him. This not only honors him my completing his dream in his memory, but, lets me feel closer to him.”  
‘ _Lillie…_ ’ Ash thought. ‘ _Changing back can wait, Lillie is my friend, and if helping her on her journey makes her feel better, then I will be the best pokemon she ever had._ ’  
“Well my girl, this is it!” Professor Oak said.  
Hearing that she moved to get ready, accidentally hitting the internal emergency release button that she had somehow missed in her earlier struggles, popping out of the pokeball just in time for Lillie’s hand to test on her head, luckily being over her fear of touching pokemon.  
Ash then sniffed Lillie's hands to get her scent, finding it oddly pleasant.  
‘ _I'll be the best pokemon you ever have._ ’ Ash said batting Lillie's fingers with her paw, while being unable to sit entirely still.  
“Hmm, what a strange pokemon indeed." Professor Oak said. “It sure doesn't seem to like staying in one place! But it looks as though it’s taken a shine to you Lillie.”  
“Professor, I choose this one!” Trace said picking the pokeball next to Ash.  
“I’ll be on my way then.” Lillie said as she started to leave with Ash following on foot.  
“Oh, one more thing.” Oak called handing Lillie something before she could. “it's not as advanced as the rotomdex Ash had in Alola, but this pokedex is similar to the one Ash started with. It will also act as your ID. Finally remember, when you catch pokemon you can store them in the pokemon box which will provide them their own environment while letting you get them back at any time you want, or send them here, where I will study them before releasing them in exchange for Candies that with the changes to catching pokemon are the only way to ev train your pokemon now. So send a lot of pokemon here, but try to keep some for yourself."  
“A pokedex huh.” Trace said taking his as well. “We’re gonna meet so many pokemon…This keeps getting better and better! I'm setting off right now! Lillie you should do the same…If you think you’re ready that is."  
With that Trace left.  
“I hope I am.” Lillie muttered.  
“ _You are._ ” Ash said nuzzling Lillie's leg, barely making it above her ankle.  
“Right. Let's go Eevee.” Lillie said walking out the lab with Ash following her on foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs help most with the inside of the pokeball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Viridian and first battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts

"Alright Eevee." Let's see if I've got anything for you." Lillie said stopping to check her bag, before giving Ash the pokemon candy she already has. "Alright now. Let's catch some pokemon. This route has Pidgey, Rattata, and Bellsprout, use to have Spearow to, but they were forced to move out. I think we will go until you are level 10, how does that sound?"

" _That sounds perfect!_ Ash said as Lillie caught the pokemon needed to get to that level, during which Ash found a Razz Berry in a bush that she gave to Lillie.

After getting to Viridian, after spending the night in a tent where Ash was surprised Lillie went to sleep while cuddling with her, Lillie decided to go shopping first so they went to the pokemart, where they were stopped by a clerk.

"Hey!" The clerk asked. "You came up from Pallet Town?"

"Yes." Lillie said.

"You must know professor Oak, right?" The clerk said, getting a nod. "I've got a delivery for him, but I can't leave the pokemart unattended right now. Can I get you to take these to professor Oak for me?"

"Sure." Lillie said accepting the package before heading back to Pallet Town, using the ledges to get back faster.

"Why Lillie! Back so soon?" Oak asked. "How is little Eevee doing?"

While they were talking Ash got bored since they weren't talking to her, and she had a lot of energy, so she decided to climb up Lillie's body, and sit on her head, or more specifically her hat. While up there she noticed Trace come up, before ignoring it when she saw her Rotom Dex helping out a scientist on the other side of the lab.

" _Hey, Rotom!_ " She called only for the lab to be too big, and Rotom dex couldn't hear her.

Ash then felt Lillie move as she started leaving, only for Trace to challenge Lillie to a battle, as he sent out a Pikachu. 

" _This will be my first battle. I won't let you down, Lillie._ " Ash said, glad this wasn't her Pikachu.

" _I won't go easy on you, just, because you're a newbie._ " Pikachu said, charging a Thundershock.

" _Don't want you too._ " Ash replied running up to Pikachu before he could fire it, and spinning around and using her back legs to deliver a devastating two kick combo. Knocking Pikachu out with a noticable blush for some reason.

" _I won...I won!_ " Ash cheered before stopping, and cocking her head in confusion. Not noticing how cute it made her look with Lillie barely stopping herself from squealing and forcing Ash into a cuddle session.(Same with all of the watching female lab assistants. " _But why is he blushing?_ "

"What did I lose?!" Trace said in shock, as Ash got back on Lillie's hat. " Aw jeez...There I went mouthing off like I knew everything, and then I lost!How embarrassing! I probably should have trained my pokemon up a bit before trying a battle like that, huh? Let's battle again sometime."

" _I'll be ready._ " Ash said still hyped up from her win.

"You're Eevee certainly seemed to enjoy it." Oak observed as Lillie and Ash left, therefore being unable to hear.

As Ash and Lillie left again to take the few hours before sunset, they were stopped by Trace and Gary's older sister Daisy, who gave Lillie some clothes for Ash, and told Lillie about how to play with her using by rubbing/petting, feeding berries, and giving her different hairstyles(Ash ended up with Curly Bangs hairstyle, and using 6 razz berries as food, plus petting, which felt surprisingly pleasant). Afterwhih they continued on, sleeping in a tent again, with Ash this time waking up curled up on Lillie's stomach, before finishing the trip to Viridian, with Ash knocking out another trainer's Rattata on the way in the same method as Trace's Pikachu(with Ash still confused by why even the blush was still there).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts

From Viridian Lillie and Ash headed to route 22 and finished off the pokedex list there, as well as beat Trace in another battle(again with Trace's Pikachu blushing after being defeated by Double Kick), before heading to Viridian Forest, where they again finished off the Pokedex List, and defeated several pokemon trainers(Bug Catcher Brian, Lass Joana, Bug Catcher Rick, Lass Brittany, Bug Catcher Doug, Lass Jocelyn, and a Bug Catcher they didn't get the name of) as well as several Training Battles, getting Ash up to Level 14, before making it to Pewter City.

"Hey nice!" Trace said running up. "I was hoping we'd run into each other! You know there's a pokemon gym this way right Lillie? You can battle against the gym leader there, and he's seriously strong."

"I know, remember? I met Brock, the current gym leader when Ash was declared dead." Lillie said.

" _I'm not dead yet!_ " Ash responded. " _Wait, Brocks gym leader again?_ "

"Oh yeah." Trace muttered at the reminder before shaking it off and giving Lillie five potions. "Here. Beat that gym leader, Lillie, and you can really call yourself a trainer."

With that Trace left, with Ash and Lillie staying the night at the pokemon center, Ash cuddling with Lillie to help her forget the pain of remembering her friend was declared dead, made harder by the fact Lillie couldn't understand her.

The next day they headed to the gym, where the defeated two of the gym trainers(again with the blushing pokemon defeated by Double Kick, for a reason Ash still didn't know) and made it to Brock.

"So you're here." Brock said. "I haven't seen you since Ash was declared dead. I heard from professor Oak your doing this in Ash's memory, so I will face you with the same pokemon species Ash fought when he was here."

"Eevee you're up." Lillie called.

" _You got it!_ " Ash said as she jumped to the battlefield. 

"Tackle." Brock called to start things off.

"Counter with Double Kick." Lillie called as Ash waited for Geodude to get close before spinning into a Double Kick, with Geodude starting to blush before being hit in the face, specifically the eyes due to being just a head and arms, the super effective critical hit knocking Geodude out.

" _I did it!_ " Ash cried in happiness.

"Don't celebrate yet." Brock said releasing an Onix. "Now you face Onix." 

"Bind/Double Kick!" The trainers called as Onix tried to bind Ash like his father Steelix did Pikachu long ago, only for Ash to remember and use Onix's tail as a springboard to deliver a Double Kick to the head, while causing him to blush for a reason she still didn't know.

"Get her away with Rock Throw." Brock called causing Onix to send Ash flying with a rock, though she got back up.

"Double Kick." Lillie called, causing Onix to blush and look away to both Lillie, Brock, and Ash's confusion, though Ash still took advantage of it to knock Onix out.

" _I won! I won!_ " Ash cried jumping in excitement before using her tail to give Lillie a high five.

"Here." Brock said. "I'm sure Ash would be proud of you."

"I know." Lillie muttered before leaving as Brock winced at reminding her about Ash, not even noticing Trace and Gary's older brother Blue, as she spent the night cuddling with her pokemon in the pokemon center.

The next day she was feeling better, and they headed for Mt. Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mt. Moon reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts

Ash and Lillie(still unaware of Ash's identity) made their way to Mt. Moon, defeating Several trainers(again with all of the pokemon defeated by Double Kick blushing) and completing the routes pokedex. They then stayed the night at the Mt. Moon pokemon center before heading to through Mt. Moon completing the Mt. Moon pokedex, sending a lot of Geodude to Professor Oak, and defeating several trainers(with a magnemite from Super Nerd Miguel being the first to be defeated by Double Kick without blushing). Super Nerd Miguel also gave Lillie a Dome Fossil.

As they were approaching the exit they heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right there! Hands off! That fossil belongs to us!" Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket said before noticing who they had stopped. "Oh look it's the Twerpette from Alola, looks like we'll get to introduce her to the children of our original Kanto pokemon."

" _You three._ " Ash growled. " _It's bad enough that you were constantly after my Pikachu, now you're bothering Lillie too? I won't let you!_ "

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Meowth asked confused to Eeve much to the humans surprise. "You are a female Eevee, how would you have a Pikachu we were constantly after. The only trainer we did was shrunk, and fell from up high most likely being turned into a stain that was hidden by the other stains from the falling fruit."

This just confused the others (and depressed Lillie at the mention of Ash)to the point James asked Meowth to translate, only for Meowth to be to focused on what Ash said to translate.

" _Because..._ " Ash growled. " _When I fell I fell into a Delibird's bag and taken to a place where I was caught between two giant pokemon mating without them knowing. Tht caused me to be changed into the female Eevee I am now._ "

"If you really are Ash, then prove it. Tell me something only the real Ash would know." Meowth said eyes narrowed.

"What!!!" Lillie, Jessie , and James said in shock as Ash said something* that caused Meowth to pale.

"Y...You r...really a...are A...Ash." Meowth said in shock. "Only Ash knew that about me."

"Ash!" Lillie cried hugging Ash, and crying into her fur. "I thought you were dead."

" _I'm here Lillie."_ " Ash said patting Lillie's arm with her paw.

Jessie and James looked at each other before looking back at Ash and Lillie, a couple tears in their eyes as well, since they may be villains but they did like him, before deciding that since Ash was alive they would let Ash and Lillie have this victory, while they headed out.

Several minutes later Lillie finally calmed down, but got a determined look in her eyes.

"Come on Ash. We need to let the others know. We can call them from the Cerulean Pokemon Center." Lillie said holding Ash in her arms as she ran out the exit , and down the path to Cerulean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I can't figure out what Ash would tell Meowth, so I am letting you come up with your own ideas. 
> 
> Also Ash will prove him/herself again to all the traveling companions up to Alola when they can understand him do to Rotom dex translating. Can you please help me come up with something for each traveling companion, plus his Mom, Gaty, Professor Oak, and his pokemon? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulean City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts

Lillie ran into the pokemon centerstill holding Ash as she made her way to the phones only to stop when she saw a long line.

"This is going to take awhile." Lillie sighed finally calming down after the forced stop. "I dont want to separate from you, but I should probably get Nurse Joy to check you...Oh no! I used you as a pokemon, but you're human!"

" _It's fine._ " Ash called and hopping down before making a pose to show she didn't mind.

"Well alright. But I won't do it again. I'll get actual pokemon." Lillie said hesitantly carrying Ash to Nurse Joy. "Hello. Can you heal my friend here while I use the phones?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy said bring Ash to the back.

A few minutes later Nurse Joy brought Ash back to the front and was about to page Lillie when another trainer came rushing in with another pokemon in critical condition.

"Oh dear." Nurse Joy said before turning to Ash. "I normally wouldn't do this, but I have to help that pokemon, can you find your owner on your own?"

" _Sure_ " Ash nodded.

"Good." Nurse Joy sighed in relief as she rushed the other pokemon into the back as Ash hopped down, and began making her way through the Pokemon Center to the phones while thinking.

' _I'm glad that everyone will know who I am now..._ ' Ash thought ' _But how do I make sure they know I have come to enjoy being Lillie's pokemon?_ '

"You!" A voice said picking Ash up suddenly, revealing a man in a circus leader outfit. "Yes, you look promising. I will teach you the three unique moves I developed. Your trainer will be so happy afterwards."

With that the circus guy took her outside, though she was high enough to notice that Lilliecwas still in line, and at the rate it was moving she had a couple hours, and she did enjoy learning new moves.

An hour later she had learned the three unique moves Bouncy Bubble, Sizzly Slide, and Buzzy Buzz, and upon reentering the center noticed Lillie was almost to the phones but not there yet. As she made her way there she noticed the poster of the pokemon gym.

' _Of course._ ' Ash said to herself. ' _If I win a gym battle on my own, I can prove I want to battle as a pokemon._ '

With one last look towards Lillie's location Ash jumped onto the table below the poster and pulled it down before heading to the Cerulean Gym with it in her mouth.

When she got there she saw Misty, and wanted to greet her, but not having the time.

" _Hey!_ " She called gaining Misty's attention before showing the Poster and pointing at the caption:

**Come battle at the Cerulean Gym.**

"Did your trainer send you to battle me alone?" Misty said thinking. "Well okay. But you'll have to beat both my pokemon alone, and afterwards I'll give you the badge. Okay?"

Ash just nodded as she got in position, as Misty sent out a Psyduck. Ash focused on the new move, and she was covered in electricity, that with a bark she sent at Psyduck, to Misty's surprise, and her next pokemon Starmie, tried to hide in the water, at the bottom of the pool, only to fail due to most wild pokemon(and most trainers for that matter, hence why gym leaders still hide underwater, though Ash remembered) forgetting that water conducts electricity.

"Well you won." Misty sighed as she gave Ash the badge, as she rushed to the pokemon center with Misty following.

When they got there Ash saw Lillie leaving the phone room, and rushed up to her.

"There you are Ash." Lillie said picking her up.

"Ash." Misty said. "You named a female Eevee after Ash?"

"Oh Misty." Lillie said putting Ash down. "And no, while in Mt. Moon we ran into Team Rocket their Meowth had a conversation with her where it was revealed that this actually is Ash somehow turned into a pokemon. Though i just called Professor Oak and he said we should make sure so we need to go back to Pallet Town, where Rotom dex will translate her answers to questions only Ash would know. You should be getting a call from him soon since he said he would contact Ash's other friends as well. Unfortunately with Mt. Moon currently closed due to the recent Team Rocket attack there, we will have to go through Vermillion City, and Diglett Cave, but I won't be using Ash in battle again.

" _No!_ " Ash called giving Lillie the badge before disappearing.

"A Cascade Badge?" Lillie asked looking up at Misty only to sweat drop when she saw Misty scolding Ash for making her worry, while also holding her so tight she was turning blue.

"Sorry." Misty said letting Ash go. "I can't believe it's Ash, yet with him it can definitely happen."

"I know." Lillie said. "Its why I believe it. Though we still need to make sure. By the way, why did Ash have a Cascade Badge?"

"Oh right." Misty said. "Ash showed up at the gym, and challenged it, and won with some sort of electric attack I've never seen."

"Electric attack?" Lillie asked looking at Ash. "And does this mean you want to be used in battles?"

" _Yes._ " Ash said nodding before demonstrating her 3 new attacks.

"I guess Ash loves pokemon battles whether he is the trainer, or the pokemon." Misty sighed. 

Lillie hesitated before also sighing. "Alright. However we are still heading to   
Professor Oak's lab.

" _That's fine._ " Ash said.

"I'll meet you there." Misty said. "I have to prepare the gym for my absence."

"Okay. See you there." Lillie said as Misty left, and Ash and Lillie headed to the room due to how late it was, in order to leave the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs more detail on Ash actually learning the moves. And the gym battle.
> 
> Also still looking for ideas on what Ash tells the others to get them to know its him. Rotom dex will be translating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.S.Anne, and Vermilion gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts
> 
> I got an idea for two new stories(one Naruto, one Zelda) and a challenge for others(from percy jackson)but realized that I have several stories, and trouble updating them all so I have decided that from now on I will use a random generator to choose which story is updated next(including the two new ones and the challenge)

The next morning Lillie and Ash made their way to Vermilion though they had to take the underground path and battle several trainers(Lillie being hesitant but eventually using Ash in battles) before getting there.

After getting there they healed up at the pokemon center before heading to Diglett's Tunnel, only to be blocked by a pokemon league official. 

"Sorry." He said. "The diglett's are currently riled up, so you won't be able to bo through until tomorrow. Here, why dont you take this ticket to the rebuilt S.S.Anne. and explore it before it leaves later today as an apology."

"Okay." Lillie sighed before accepting the ticket, and going to the docks with Ash riding on her head.

" _I hope it fares better then last time._ " Ash said remembering what happened to it.

"Welcome to the S.S.Anne!" A sailor said at the gang plank, "But not so fast! Do you have a ticket young lady?"

Lillie then showed the ticket to the sailor.

"Yep, that'll do." The sailor said letting them pass. "Welcome aboard the S.S.Anne!"

Ash and Lillie then spent several hours battling trainers and Ash even stood on the railing at the deck in the front of the ship, and looked over the sea with Lillie before they made their way to the Captain Quarters, where they saw the captain was Seasick.

"Oooach..." he said over a trash can "I feel terrible...uurp! This seasickness...has done me in..."

"It'll be alright." Lillie said rubbing his back in a way she once read helped with seasickness.

"Whew! Thank you!" The captain said. "I'm feeling much better now. So what did you want from me?"

"Nothing really." Lillie said. "We were just checking the ship out while waiting for Diglett's Tunnel to be open again and found you."

"Oh." The captain said rubbing his chin. "I got it. I'll teach you my secret technique. Come with me..."

" _Great!_ " Ash said from her spot on Lillie's hat. " _What kind of technique is it?_ "

"Hahaha!" The captain said. "That Eevee looks more then ready to learn my secret Technique. But I'm afraid it's really only for humans!"

" _Aww man._ " Ash said. " _I really want to learn it too._ "

"What's this?" The captain said before Lillie could say anything. "You really want to learn it, no matter what? Well color me surprised! I've travelled all over this wide world, and this is the first time I've had a pokemon want to learn my Secret Technique...but with spirit like that...well then, who am I to say no? I'll teach my Secret Technique to that Eevee of yours! Come with me little friend."

" _Thanks._ " Ash said following the captain to a plant.

"Now watch carefully." The captain said focusing his energy in a way that Ash's new pokemon instincts were able to follow(letting Ash learn much faster then everyone whose tried before) before cutting the tree.

"Whoa-ho!" The captain said noticing Ash had learned it. "It really went and learned Chop Down! Using Chop Down, your Eevee will be able to help you chop down thin trees. You could go give it a try, uh...That's right! How about you go try it on the tree blocking the Vermilion Gym, while I have this rebuilt S.S.Anne set sail again! So goodbye for now. Until next time we return to Vermilion City."

"Alright. Bye." Lillie said as she and Ash left the ship, just as it's fog horn sounded and it left the dock.

" _Bye bye!_ " Ash called " _and thanks for teaching me Chop Down!_ "

"Alright Ash." Lillie said knowing she was excited but not why. "There should be just enough time to go to the gym."

" _Yes._ " Ash called leading the way, and getting to use Chop Down on the thin tree growing in the way, and running up to the gym with Lillie just as the doors opened, and the gym leader himself left the gym, and noticed them.

"Ten hut!" Lt. Surge said. "Welcome to the Vermilion City Gym! Will you look at that-a pint sized challenger!(this caused Ash to growl) Hohahaha! You've got big and brass nerves to take me on with your puny power! I was about to leave for the day, but I'll take you on first right here. A pokemon battle is war! Ill show you, civilian! I'll shock you into surrender!"

"Scary." Lillie said as Lt. Surge sent out Voltorb and Ash jumped in front. Seeing how Lillie was hesitating, Ash started things off with a Sizzly Slide that knocked it out, only for Lt. Surge to send out Magnemite.

"Double Kick." Lillie said recovering causing Ash to knock Magnemite out with the super effective attack, causing Surge to send out his powerful and intimidating Raichu.

" _You're going down._ " Raichu said glaring hard enough that Ash took a small step backwards.

"You can do it Ash!" Lillie said seeing it, causing Ash to look back at her and smile before being filled with power as she rushed at Raichu, literally running him over with the super move Veevee Volley.

"Now that's a shocker." Lt. Surge said in surprise. "You're the real deal kid! Guess you're not so pu y afterall. Fine! Then take a Thunder Badge!"

With that Lt. Surge tossed Lillie a badge before Ash used her tail to high five Lillie. Lt. Surge then left while Ash was so happy at the win that she started laughing.

After calming down they spent they night in the pokemon center before heading to Diglett Tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am curious. If the secret techniques were moves Chop Down would be Cut, but what would the others be, not limited to HM's but which one matches them most.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Light Up, and getting to the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts
> 
> As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is Zelda

Ash and Lillie easily made their way through Diglett's Tunnel, showing up in an area to the side of Route 2, before heading south to Pallet Town. 

"Lillie!" A man in a lab coat said as they passed a nearby house, "Remember me? I'm one of Professor Oak's assistants. I'm so glad I ran into you! Why dont I show you a neat trick. Actually, no...It's a little too bright out here. Follow me. I'll show you inside before giving you a message from Professor Oak."

"Alright." Lillie said following him into the house.

"Let me show you." The assistant said. "Believe it or not, I have mastered the Secret Technique Light Up(This caused Ash to pay close attention). Now let me turn off the lights and..."

He then clicked off the lights somehow plunging the room into complete darkness despite there being a window.

"There, nice and dark." The assistant said. "Now, if you calm your heart...and breathe deeply...you will be able to sense your surroundings no matter how dark it is!"

Ash then tried, and do to previously experience with aura making it easier was able to master it right after the assistant did, and was even able to copy how the technique spreads to those around.

"See? It seems bright, even with the lights off, and it even let's those around see as well!" The assistant said, before noticing that Ash had learned as well, not knowing it was thanks to her previous experience with aura. "Well I'll be. It appears Eevee was able to learn it just by watching me. And I only learned it while coming to deliver a message to all of Ash's old friends in Kanto to meet at the lab, though he didn't say why. He is also using the phone to contact every friend he can. My job is the ones that are missed."

"That's fine. Lillie said with Ash nodding. "We already received that message and were on our way there."

"Oh." The assistant said embarrased. "Sorry."

"Its fine." Lillie said. "But we really need to go."

" _Bye._ " Ash said as they left for the lab.

A few days later(one of them at the Viridian pokemon center) they made it to the lab without any problems.

"Ah good you're here." Oak said after he opened the door. "Come on, everyone is already in the back waiting to see if Eevee really is Ash. If not they might just go after team rocket for lying about it. Some of Ash's friends are also friends with legendary pokemon, and those legendaries have come as well. It is quite exciting. The plan is for one of the psychic legendaries to scan her mind to see if she really is Ash." 

With that he led a nervous Lillie and exited Ash to the backyard, being the only place big enough for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poll for readers: Should the legendaries give Ash the ability to switch between an Eevee and a humanoid body(like an Eevee Moemon but without the need for sex):
> 
> Humanoid form(still female)(story continues): 2
> 
> Original male body(story ends here): 0
> 
> No form switching(story continues): 0
> 
> You can vote in the comments, or pm me over on fanfiction dot com. The poll will continue until the next time this story is updated, and any time I update another story, I will update the poll results to the current tally at that time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon
> 
> Looking for beta to add more detail to story, (THIS CHAPTER REALLY NEEDS TO BE BETAED) please let me know if you are interested in comments.
> 
> If so you are welcome to add/change parts as long as the main part of the story is not removed.
> 
> " _Hello_ "= Pokemon speech  
> “Hello" = Speech  
> ‘Hello' = Thoughts  
> ' _Hello_ ' = Pokemon thoughts  
> " **Hello** " = Telepathy
> 
> As a reminder I will be using random number generator to choose which story is next. Which next is harry potter/dragon rider's of Pern crossover(new story mentioned in author notes of chapter 3 of current Zelda story)

Ash, Lillie, and Professor Oak(Kanto) made it to the back where they saw Ash's mom Deliah Ketchum, all his pokemon, Gary, Trace, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Professor Oak (Alola), Professor Kukui, Rotom Dex, The Rocket Trio, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Bianca(Altomare), and several legendaries, including Latias, Mew, Shaymin, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Manaphy, Suicune, Celebi, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Zekrom, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Arceus himself. As well as Mewtwo who was floating to the side glaring at the professor's and Team Rocket. 

"Um, why is that pokemon glaring at the professor's and team rocket?" Lilie asked.

"That's Mewtwo, a clone of Mew." Professor Oak grimaced. "He doesn't have a good past with humans or Team Rocket. And well we Professors had to be forcibly calmed down my Mesprit after we got to excited with all the legendaries."

"Alright everyone. You heard why were here." Professor Oak said to everyone while placing Ash on a table where everyone could see her. "According to those three, this Eevee is Ash somehow turned into an Eevee, and with his past it is possible. So we need to know for sure."

" **Hence why we legendaries are here.** " Arceus telepathed to them. " **Uxie will use her power of knowledge to copy Eevee's memories, and make sure they are real. Before projecting them in third person in the air for us to see. If they were lying to us, then Mewtwo gets to punish those three for the lie however he wishes.** "

At this Mewtwo gave a terrifying grin to the rockets, who shivered in fear.

"It better be real." Jessie yelled.

" _As far as I know it is._ " Ash mumbled as Uxie came up and looked her in the eyes somehow coping the memories instead of erasing them.

" **The memories are real.** " Uxie said before projecting the memories starting with Ash shrinking to arriving back in Pallet Town to the present. Including the naughty bits, causing all of them to blush at seeing Ash get caught in an unaware threeway with a Giant Gigantimaxed Pikachu and Eevee, and Ash to blush even more when she saw that every time she used Double Kick she accidentally showed her opponent her 'secret place'.

"Ash!" Deliah said, running up and hugging him and Pikachu who had got there slightly faster, so hard that they were not only couldn't breath, but they were also squished together in a way that forced them to kiss, much to their embarrassment. "You're alive. Oh I missed you so much."

"Um..Mrs. Ketchum" Brock said. "They can't breathe. "

"Sorry." Deliah said releasing them. As they couldn't look at each other without blushing.

"Ash is Ashvee now." Bonnie said with a giggle.

" _That's actually a good name for me now that I'm an Eevee._ " Ash said as Rotom Dex translated for the humans.

Arceus then got their attention. " **Well Ash, I can turn you back to normal, are you ready?** "

Ash was about to reply with yes, which everyone could see, when she suddenly looked troubled.

" _I don't know._ " Ash said to the others surprise as Rotom Dex translated for the humans. " _I like being human, and being a trainer, and male. But I also love being Lillie's pokemon. A lot. And I've even come to enjoy being a female, especially when Lillie pampered me before she found out I was Ash. It made me feel pretty, which I found I actually liked. I don't know if I want to change back."_

_This shocked everyone into silence. Though Arceus was the first to get over it, and looked up in thought before looking back at Ash._

_" **How about a compromise?** Arceus asked. " **In another dimension all pokemon have a humanoid form. I can let you change between the forms, since they are still the same species., but in that dimension all pokemon are female. If I do this you will never be male again.** "_

_" _That's fine._ " Ash said. " _That's the best of both worlds. I can live with that. _"___

___" **Very well.** " Arceus said glowing, as the others finally got over their shock, just as Ash began to glow._ _ _

___When it ended where Ash the Eevee was, was now a young girl at 4'06" and 98.2 lbs with brown hair down to her neck, and wearing a brown dress with tan trim. She also had brown fox ears and a brown tail with a heart shaped tan tip, and black eyes._ _ _

___"Wow." Bonnie said running up to her as Brock was knocked out. "You look so nice."_ _ _

___"Thanks." Ash said in english to everyone's surprise._ _ _

___" **You can still use all your moves, and abilities, as well as understand pokemon, and go into your pokeball.** " Arceus said. " **just use the new move I taught you, called Moe, to change forms. Be warned, I turned it into a TM and spread it across this world hidden in TM shops so others can learn as well, though due to it's nature only female pokemon can learn it. But other then that there are no limits. Now it is time for me to leave.** "_ _ _

___With that he and a few Legendaries that dont know Ash that well left while the others swarmed Ash.*_ _ _

___After several hours of catching up and practicing her new move. The rest of the legendaries left while Ash, now going by Ashvee, made plans to spend the next several days catching up with everyone else before her and Lillie returned to the journey._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't know how everyone would react, so I am leaving the catchup sections as they are, and if someone wants to add detail, they just need to send it to me to be added*
> 
> Other pokemon will eventually get a moe form(like Ash it will not have the need for sex) but it is up to the readers which ones, only female pokemon, and only one per person in the meeting except team rocket and professor's. The elite four, and champion will also get one each.


End file.
